1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a bicycle, and more particularly to a luminous pedal for a bicycle.
2. Description of Related Art
A bicycle generally has reflectors provided at the rear fender or the rack. Moreover, pedals of the bicycle also each have two reflectors respectively provided at two sides thereof. However, these reflectors can only reflect light and not emit light by themselves. Thus, in darkness without enough light to reflect, the reflectors cannot be seen and it is very dangerous for the rider or other road users nearby.
Therefore, the invention provides a luminous pedal to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problem.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a pedal which is luminous in operation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.